castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Genya Arikado/Dawn of Sorrow
In Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, Genya Arikado makes his appearances as before in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. He meets Soma and attempts to protect him from Celia Fortner, the leader of the cult devoted to recreating the Dark Lord. After Soma defeats the monsters that Celia summoned using the Knife that Arikado throws to him and after absorbing their souls, he wonders why his "power of dominance" has returned. Arikado reveals that he has always had that power, it was just that he never had a need for it after he left Dracula's castle. After their discussion, Arikado tells Soma that he and his associates will handle Celia and asks him not to get involved. Their next meeting is in the Demon Guest House, where Arikado angrily berates Soma for involving himself in this affair. However, he agrees to Soma's continued participation because he has already entered the castle. He asks Soma about what he has encountered so far and Soma reveals Celia's plan to slay him and replace him using the Dark Lord's candidates, Dmitrii Blinov and Dario Bossi. Arikado reveals his intention to look into the matter further and also gives Soma a letter from Mina, which contains a talisman that will protect Soma from evil energy. He then departs, in search of Celia. When Soma first enters the Cursed Clock Tower, he runs in along with Julius Belmont to find Celia waiting for them. Celia reveals that she has fused a flame demon to Dario's soul that has drastically increased his powers. Afterwards, Celia teleports away and Arikado tells Julius to pursue Dario while he will hunt for Celia. If the player kills Dario instead of Aguni, Arikado warns Soma to get away from Dario as the latter was going to explode due to losing control of his pyrokinetic abilities. Afterward, he then stated that Dario ultimately couldn't resist Aguni's fusing with his soul, with Soma guessing that meant Dario lost to Aguni's power. Arikado then speculated that Dario could have been saved if Aguni was cut off from his soul before reassuring Soma that it's what happens when one lets their hunger for power overwhelm them. Arikado then admits that Celia had fled the premises of the castle, though he has units tracking her whereabouts. They then depart the castle, as they have no further need to be inside. Just as they stepped out, however, Soma ends up in pain, with Arikado expressing concern, with Soma dismissing it, though he admitted he felt odd for a moment. Arikado, suspicious, then asked whether something happened to Soma earlier in the castle. Soma initially denied anything unusual, but then remembered that when he fought Dmitri, something odd occurred: Specifically, even though he never actually finished Dmitri off, he still died anyway, and then he managed to absorb him via his Power of Dominance abilities like a demon soul. Arikado then stated they'll need to investigate the matter further, and directed him to Yoko Belnades at the church at once, stating they'll find out soon if something's happening to Soma. At one of the game's critical junctions, Arikado runs into the Garden of Madness to stop Soma from transforming into the Dark Lord after Celia killed "Mina". Due to the fact that Soma was wearing Mina's Talisman, he was able to break the transformation, much to Celia's chagrin. However, a black soul flew from Soma into the Doppelganger that was posing as the "Mina" that Celia slew. That Doppelganger became Dmitrii, who had been believed to been slain by Soma earlier in the game. Arikado realizes that Dmitrii has copied Soma's power of dominance, and it is the key to becoming the Dark Lord. As Arikado moves forward to confront Dmitrii, however, Dmitrii reveals that he knows Arikado's true identity as Alucard, son of Dracula (although he does not explicitly reveal this fact), and that he will kill Soma if Arikado comes forward. Dmitrii and Celia teleport away and Arikado reveals to Soma that there is a gateway to the origin of the dark energy the castle has been accessing: The Abyss underneath the castle, and this is where Dmitrii and Celia have fled. If the player fails to equip Mina's Talisman beforehand, however, Arikado will learn from Julius Belmont that Soma has indeed become the Dark Lord, and revealed that he hoped he would have the talisman on his person so it could protect him, but was resigned to the fact that he has to unleash his powers once again as they arrive at the village. However, in order to gain access to The Abyss, Arikado is forced to enlist the talents of Julius Belmont, who shatters the barrier dividing that area from the rest of the castle. Julius is reluctant to do so because it will drain his power and leave him unable to fight but Arikado says his power is the only way the barrier can be broken. As the barrier is broken, Arikado falls into the passageway and renews his pursuit of Dmitrii and Celia. Arikado is standing with Dmitrii in the final, massive room of The Abyss, apparently drained. He reveals to Soma that Dmitrii's sacrifice of Celia created a reversal of his powers and canceled his attempts to assault Dmitrii. As Dmitrii prepares for the showdown of his power of dominance against Soma's, he becomes engulfed in dark energy, and Arikado realizes that since Dmitrii's soul is weaker than Soma's, he cannot retain full dominance of the souls of the monsters he gained dominance over. In his anger, Dmitrii blasts Arikado away with a spell before the creatures escape his body and converge to form the gargantuan Menace, who is Soma's final opponent. By the time Arikado comes to, Soma had already defeated Menace and barely stopped the various demons that it was composed of from possessing him in turn. Arikado then warns him to evacuate immediately due to its collapse being imminent. Upon escaping from Celia's castle, Arikado confirms that what Celia stated about what the Dark Lord entails was essentially true when asked after noticing Soma hesitating to leave. When Soma started blaming himself for "ducking out", Arikado told him that just because the world needed a Dark Lord didn't mean Soma needed to be that, citing that he's merely human, neither demon nor god, and also told Soma to "stay true" when Soma confirmed he did not wish to become the Dark Lord before directing him to Soma's friends, reminding him that he promised to return safe. As Soma is interacting with them, Arikado acknowledged that, even if Soma isn't the dark lord, one will arise if the world needed one. Dialogue Julius Mode In Julius Mode, Genya reveals himself to be Alucard. He appears as a playable character who can join with Julius and Yoko in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow. He uses his sprite from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night and attacks using his Alucard Sword. He also has his main abilities from Dracula's Curse as sub-weapons : changing himself into a bat or use Hellfire, however the latter does not cause him to teleport like in Symphony of the Night. Equipment See also *Alucard *Genya Arikado Category:Alucard Category:Dawn of Sorrow Playable Characters